


8. Fashion

by Fantau



Series: MariChat May! [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat May, im so far behind im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantau/pseuds/Fantau
Summary: MariChat MayDay 8: FashionWords: 792 :(





	8. Fashion

He giggles, and another glare is sent in his direction. She moves her attention back to the tulle and for her anger she handles it surprisingly gently. Well, as gently as she can when it just refuses to go under the sewing needle. He can't see her face, but hears a sound like a choke and breaks into laughter again. 

“Chat Noir I will kick you out of this house!” She growls, throwing the tulle skirt away from her in rage. Seeming to be unsatisfied when it floats gently down instead of dropping like a brick and then setting itself on fire. 

Marinette sighs, and drops her head heavily on her desk, and Chat’s sure if he wasn't here she would be on the verge of tears. He hops off of her kitchen counter and stalks over to her desk, then effortly picks her up from her spot and carries her over to the couch where he plops them both down.

She fights him without actually fighting him, reaching for her abandoned project and kicking her legs. 

“Chat I need to work.” she whines, sinking back into his chest.

“You haven’t gotten anything done in three hours.” he replies, pressing his face into her soft hair and smiling. 

“That's why i need to work.” 

He wraps his arms tighter around her and shakes his head. 

“Sorry princess but you’re not moving from this spot.”

With a internship at his father's company and commissions and still just barely managing to pay for her own apartment both Adrien and Chat have been well exposed to how full Marinettes life is, how tired it's making her. Alya had been trying to talk her into dropping the internship for months now, insisting that Gabriel Agreste’s regimen is just too strict but Marinette wasn't having it. 

The worst part is, his father likes her. He likes her work and he wants to see her go far. 

Which means Marinette is tearing herself up from the inside out trying to live up to his expectations. 

Chats been there before. Marinette doesn't deserve that. So that's why he is trying his best to make her rest. 

As Adrien he breaks into her apartment (via a key Alya was _far_ too happy to give him) when she’s been missing for three days, and makes her food while he forces her to take her first shower in… _a while_. Then he’ll hide her projects until she takes a nap (passes out so deeply he could crash a plane into her window and she still might not wake up) and cleans the mess of randomly strewn clothes, take out, and energy drinks. 

The he passes out on her couch until she wakes him up looking visibly healthier than she had before and so guilty that Adrien can't help but laugh at the nervous way she bites her lip when she realizes he’s in her apartment again.

Chat’s seen his father slowly lock himself away for fashion, push away everyone who was close to him and manipulate the ones that stayed around. While he highly doubted that Marinette could ever do such a thing, it hurt just to think of the possibility. She loves fashion, it makes her happy and she finds inspiration everywhere. His father used to be like that, now his love was twisted into something that hardly counted at all and he would eat his boot before he stood idly by and left Marinette with no one. 

This evening when he dropped through her window to check on her again she was so wired she had barely managed to raise a shaky hand in his direction. So he’s decided to intervene in the best way he knew how. 

Hostage cuddling.

Usually it's not that hard, he just has to hold her until she finally falls asleep but today something is keeping her awake. The whole of her is buzzing with a nervous energy so antsy it's making him want to go for a run just to get rid of the feeling.

So he wraps his arms around her tighter, tangles his long legs with hers, and pressed his lips against her hairline.

As soon as he starts purring she stops fighting him and he feels the fluttery energy disappear with every rumble. 

“You need to sleep, princess.”

“I can’t.” she whines, fighting a losing battle when she clearly _doesn't_ try to get away from him. “I gotta work, fashion over fu-function.” her statement is ended in a yawn.

He keeps purring until he feels her breathing even out, and then purrs some more as he starts feeling heavy lidded as well. Then he purrs until he falls asleep, and purrs even in the dead of night as he holds her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr (fantau) and my ff.net (laputatiana)


End file.
